


MCYT X READER

by WinterYukina



Series: MCYT'S X READER [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Smut, How Do I Tag, M/M, No Spoilers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Tags Are Hard, calling people sir might be something i'm into, hybrid schlatt, i need better things to do, i think, i think hes hot lmao, im tired leave me alone, request if you want, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:27:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29013558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterYukina/pseuds/WinterYukina
Summary: Um hi, so im bored lmao this is what I decide to do whoops.if any of the creators are uncomfortable with theses types of fics i will take them down with no hesitation! im not sure what else to say but enjoy i suppose.also im not writing about real people because that's weird! so these are their personas and characters only.also this will be uploaded to wattpad as well!
Relationships: Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF)/You
Series: MCYT'S X READER [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129031
Comments: 13
Kudos: 118





	1. Welcome to hell

Hello! I know the summary has the basics but just to be safe! :)

Again I'd like to state I will not be using real people! I will be using their personas/characters (shipping and writing about real people is kinda weird :/ )

The minors will have platonic relationships, because again I just find it weird (I seriously might not even include them)

There will most likely be nsfw content! (of the adults only obviously)

If any of the creators voice there discomfort I will take the chapters or just the whole book honestly, I'm not playing around!

If you want to request be my guest!

Here are the characters!

Please be somewhat specific! (if you request)

Dream

GeorgeNotFound

Sapnap

Karl Jacobs

Quackity

Badboyhalo

Jschlatt

Wilbur Soot

Fundy

Skeppy

Platonic relationships

Tommyinit

Tubbo

Ranboo

Enjoy I suppose :)

🌸🌸 - fluff  
🐸🐸 - nsfw  
🐝🐝 - angst


	2. Sir - Jschlat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pronouns: He/Him  
> Warnings: Nsfw, swearing, mentions of alcohol   
> Rating: 🐸 /smut {if you cant see emojis} (great start ik)
> 
> also i didnt proofread this because im lazy so it might suck :\
> 
> also slightly ooc schlatt.

There you were. Complaining. Again. You were annoyed with Schlatt’s lack of attention to the country that was put in his care. The amount of documents that lay scattered and unsigned on his desk was overwhelming.

His foot tapped against the wood of the floor, his patience already wearing thin. You were one of the only people who could talk to him this way and not get hurt afterwards. The ram never admitted it but he had a soft spot for you, and always had.

“Seriously, you're slacking and Falling behind, if you need help just ask. Me and quackity are here to help.” He grunted agitated, picking up the glass of whisky that was forgotten on his desk.

“I don’t need yours or quackity’s help, I can do things on my own.” You roll your eyes, legs swinging against your bosses desk.

“Look, I get the whole tough guy act is what you’re going for, but it’s just me, there really is no need.”

“It’s not a fucking act (Y/N). Just shut your goddamn mouth.” You sighed in defeat, holding your hands up in surrender, watching him pour another glass of whiskey, then seeing it as it traveled down his throat. 

“Just trying to do my job” you mumbled, brushing the loose strands of hair from your forehead.

You could see the annoyance in his furrowed brows and scrunched up nose.

“Pass me a glass.” He looked up at you, quirking a brow, his eyes locking onto your bored ones. He grabbed the bottle, pouring it into the same glass he had used then handing it to you, leaning back in his chair. Letting out a huff of air.

You eyed the liquid, when was the last time you drank? You shrugged,ignoring the thought, picking up the glass and raising it to your lips, you downed the glass in one go, the burning in your throat evident. Putting the glass down you licked the stray drops from your lips.

Little did you know, Schlatt was watching your every move, his eyes resembling those of a predator. His eyes traveled across your body, noting the way your clothes hugged each and every curve perfectly.

Your white button up was messy, the tie sloppily hanging from your neck, the dark black pants confining your delicious looking thighs. Wait.. what? He shook his head. 

He’s just drunk that’s it, nothing more.. he certainly wasn’t attracted to you whatsoever. You let out a loud huff, holding your head in your hands. His ears twitched listening to you curse under your breath…. Shit.. maybe he was slightly attracted to you, only a teeny bit though nothing more. 

“Schlatt, I think I’m gonna get going. Just call me if you need something.” Before you could stand up, Schlatt jumped to his feet, grabbing the glass once again.

“Wait! (Y/N) why don’t you have another glass?” You looked at him with a questioning glance.

“Are you trying to get me drunk or something?” A smirk cascaded across your lips. His tail wagged against his own liking.

“No, I just wanna talk a little longer it’s been a while right?” His claws scratched at his stubble, the other hand holding the now full glass. You took it, eyeing the brown liquid, swirling it in the glass, procrastinating the action of drinking it.

Your head lifted itself, catching the rams gaze, the smirk growing across your lips once again. You eyed his dress wear, the expensive suit outlining the small curve of his chest, the sleeves hugging his biceps lovingly. The cuffs were crisp and there were no wrinkles in sight. 

You grabbed the tie that hung around his collar, pulling him between your legs, your lips so close he could feel the hot breath against his face, the smell of alcohol invading his nostrils.

“If you wanted to get into my pants you just had to say the word sir~” you teased, watching as his fluffy ears perked up against his head, his tail flapping faster then before.

“I wasn’t, you’re just assuming things.” You let out a chuckle, a hand cupping the nape of his neck, grabbing the glass with your other hand, you took a sip holding the liquid within your mouth. Pressing a kiss against his lips, fingers twisting the small curls behind his head. 

He inhaled sharply, opening his mouth, cupping your jaw allowing the liquid to linger on his tongue. He pushed forward, applying more pressure into the kiss. You humed a sound of approval, leaning back a bit as a hand found its way to your waist. 

You peaked an eye open, watching the out of character gentle nature of Schlatt. His eyes screwed shut, as his tail continued to thump behind him. You smiled, your hand wandering towards his ears, scratching behind them as you would a pet. He groaned, pulling away, taking your hand away from his head.

That cocky smile was getting on his nerves; he wanted nothing more than to wipe it off of your face.

“You're getting on my nerves (Y/N).” You looked up, the smug look never leaving your face.

“Oh really? Then what are you gonna do about it boss?” He growled, his teeth sharp and suddenly against the exposed skin of your shoulder. You let out a gasp followed by a pleased sigh as he licked the new wound.

He took the time to completely rid you of your tie, throwing it to the floor, finishing the buttons on your shirt since the first two were already undone for him.

You simply followed his hands, his gaze fixed on your now bare chest. You were fit but not overly fit. You had a bit of muscle under your porcelain looking (S/T) skin.

“This is fine right..?” You simply nodded, giving him a look that stated the obvious. He cleared his throat, his aura changing in an instant. He kissed you again, this time harder, the weight of the both of you making the desk creak quietly. You gasped, as his claws scraped their way across your back.

“Shit,” he chuckled, all he wanted was to see you come undone, so he continued to tease. Pressing open mouth kisses across your neck, lapping and nibbling at the sensitive flesh, his stubble was burning your skin, in a good way of course.

“Schlatt—“ he growled.

“Try again..” he tugged at your hair, dipping your head back in order to mark up more of your skin.

“S-sir..?” He hummed, signaling you had his attention, all though you were the only thing on his mind with or without the title.

“What do you want, baby?” You shivered at the pet name.

“Kiss me again.. please.” He parted from your neck, that was now full of fresh bruises that would get darker in the morning, he kissed you again, his tongue sliding it’s way in without warning. A large hand cupping the base of your neck, his other hand dragging a claw against your thigh.

He pulled away to inhale, panting a bit.

“Can I take these off?” This was so out of character of him.

“Fuck, Schlatt I gave you consent like ten minutes ago! Hurry the fuck up.” You huffed loudly, clearly sexually frustrated in the moment and the pace he was going at was agonizingly slow. 

He laughed, unbuckling your belt enough to allow your pants to side down your legs, kicking them to the side, Schlatt slotted himself between your thighs once more, getting on his knees.

“What are you..?” 

“Did I say you could speak?” He growled, you shook your head quickly. He gripped your thighs, parting them wider than before, your only support being your elbows that rested against the dark oak desk. 

He pressed kisses on the inside of your thighs, biting and sucking dark marks, etching them into your skin. You whimpered, when he came too close to the growing bulge of your underwear.

“S-sir..” you whispered, his eyes locking onto yours, the authority over you rushing to his head.

“Mhm.”

“Please…” he smirked, you knew you were done for. This asshole.

“Please what?” there it was… just a few words come on (Y/N) just say those goddamn words.

The first time it came out as a whisper.

“Speak up honey.”

“Please f………” the sentence lost its volume towards the end.

“I still can't hear you baby”

“Ugh! Just fuck me already jesus!” he chuckled, hovering over you once again, this time your whole body on display. He unbuckled his belt, pushing his pants down his thighs. Taking his cock out of the cotton restraints. He licked his palm, coating it in saliva, seeing as it was his office and there was not going to be lube lying on the ground. He stroked himself to full length, the adrenaline causing the blood to rig loudly in your ears as you watch him.

He looked at you, this time he was the one with the stupid smirk, his cofidece skyrocketing. He licked between his fingers, teasing you. Your head flew back in annoyance. You were impatient and so was schlatt this would only last for so long, hang in there (Y/N).

He guided his saliva soaked fingers towards your puckered hole, teasing the rim, lighting your body on fire. But of course it wasn't enough. Slowly he inserted a finger carefully, the tightness taking him by wonder. He slid the single finger in and out in a repetitive motion. He pushed in a second expiremently, earning a high pitched gasp followed by a quiet curse. 

“You're so cute, you know that..?” he whispered lowly in your ear, you could feel the wind from the fast flapping of his tail, you held back a laugh. Who was the cute one here, really?

He kissed your cheek, curling his fingers, enjoying every moan and curse that slipped from your lips. You bit the inside of your cheek to suppress a whine, when he removed the fingers that worked you open so gently.  
You opened your eyes, taking a quick glance at his length then dreading the moment, as he caught your gaze he noticed the panic and frowned.

“Don't worry, I'll be careful, mkay?” you nodded, your expression attempting to change. He tsked, scooping you up into his arms, sitting down in his chair, the wheels screeching under the weight. He placed you in his lap, making direct eye contact to keep you distracted. Your thighs on both sides on his lap, he kissed you gently, your body instantly melting against him. He held your bottom, easing you down onto his cock while you were distracted.

You pulled away from the kiss quickly, hissing in the slight ache below. He rubbed your hips whispering over and over again.

“It's okay, you're doing so good for me baby. Don't worry.” once he was fully sheathed inside, you let out a hiccup of breath, adjusting to his size. Your head hiden into the crook of his neck, the smell of pine and expensive cologne calming your senses as the pain faded turning into pleasure.

He thrusted his hips up shyly, seeing what reaction he would earn. You moaned loudly, back arching at the feeling.

He thrusted again, slowly picking up the pace, as your hands grabbed at his shoulders attempting to brace yourself. His thrusts were hard and precise, your hips already aching at the now forming bruises from his grip.

“Shit, you're so good and tight for me.” he bit into your shoulder earning a loud moan that wretched itself from your throat. His hand wrapped around your aching and weeping cock, pumping it in time with his thrusts. Nearing your climax you pulled schlatt into another kiss in order to silence the moans that kept pouring out. 

Once you came, schlatt help you ride out your orgasm, pumping your cock lazily, his hips becoming less coordinated nearing his own climax, he kissed your neck, helping you through the pain of over stimulation until he came, a low groan rumbling within his chest, vibrating throughout your body. 

You lay limply against his chest, he pulled out but continued to hold you tightly against him as he pet your hair, whispering sweet words of praise and admiration into your ear luling you to sleep. The thumping of his tail against the chair echoed throughout the room. He'd clean up later but he finally realized.

He was fully enticed and enchanted by your presence, there was no denying it. 

He was in love.

In love with you.


End file.
